Maybe
by Otaku Samurai
Summary: Yeah. That's when. On the eve of my last breath, she'll be the last face I see. And I will tell her. [YukiZero oneshot]


**Wow. First try at a one shot. I felt like writing this after I read the second volume of Vampire Knight. Yeah. I'm new to the series, so well...the usual: I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. Not I, the Otaku Samurai.**

* * *

Crimson runs down her neck and my thirst is quenched—my lust is now dormant. I don't want to do this to her, but there is no other way.

"Z-Zero..." She sanctions a gasp. My bloody, _ugly_ fangs finally exit the small circular indents I penetrated through her soft neck; my tongue laps the excess blood on her milky skin. It tastes...good.

"I'm...so...sorry..."

Yes, there is another way. Death. _My _spilt blood, not hers.

But no. I cannot do that. I promised her.

_I promised her._

But if I do go berserk, if the demonical, _uncontrollable _side of me thirsts for more blood and I kill innocent people, she'll be the one who'll kill me—stop me. I wouldn't want it any other way. Yuki, would be the last person I'd see when I'd die. I don't want to hurt her. I could never forgive myself. Yet, I already have.

Every time I thirst for her.

My lips brush her neck. Yuki's hazel-chestnut hair sweeps my face and I inhale her sweet scent. I don't know what's the matter with me now. I'm tempted to kiss her neck.

I want to tell her how I feel. These feelings I've had for her for so long. But I don't know.

_What do I say? What do I do?!_

I wish I could tell her that I love her. But I can't. I know I don't have her heart.

I could _never_ have her heart._ Just her blood._

I hate it; I hate the fact that she loves Kaname.

That bastard son of a bitch bloodthirsty monster in human disguise. I _hate_ him.

_I don't know, I _can't_ know how Yuki could fall for someone like him. _He's a vampire. He'd hurt her. He'd kill her.

I embrace the girl in my arms tighter to my body, not wanting to let go. I feel her breath and I close my eyes.

In my mind, I laugh. I'm such a hypocrite. What am I talking about? _I am _a vampire now. I'm just like Kaname, except on a lower status. Level E. I pity myself. I've _already_ hurt her.

Maybe I am just better off dead.

Maybe I will tell Yuki Cross the truth—that I love her.

Maybe I will when I'm on the ground, uncontrollable with eyes of red, wanting red, with Yuki looking down at my restive state with a gun in my ugly-ass abhorrent face with fangs protruding out of my stained crimson mouth.

Yeah. That's when. On the eve of my last breath, she'll be the last face I see. And I will tell her. I can't do anything right now, but _for now_, I'll just keep doing this.

I open my eyes and finally let go of her.

"Zero." Yuki whispers as she stands up.

I raise my head to see her expression, but I don't see her eyes. Her hair covers her face and my heart skips a beat as I think she's scared. My breathing deepens and I feel panic rise in my chest. Then she does something I can't explain.

Yuki flips her hair and reveals a smile down to me. She reaches her hand out to me, motioning me to get up. "C'mon Zero! We don't want to be late! Or we're going to get supplementary classes again and the Day Class is going to go crazy!"

I can't believe her. She's smiling.

But without another thought, I take her hand and we're both on our feet. Then I grunt as she throws a wet towel at me and starts shoving me out of the Headmaster's bathroom. "I need to take a shower," she points at me with a grin. I scowl at her, but inwardly, I'm smiling along with her. I sense she knows that too. "I suggest you wipe your face and change your shirt."

Just to make her mad, I unbutton the once white, now splattered red, linen and pull in over my head. Now I'm shirtless and we're both in the bathroom. I smirk and she blushes.

"Not here you jerk!"

_Heh._

"As you wish."

_...maybe._

* * *

**I really think this is sort of bad, but, I dunno. I had a "when inspiration calls" moment. Yeah. Please review! Would be greatly appreciated! I favor Yuki/Zero, and like I said, I'm only on the second volume so I didn't have a lot of material.** **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
